


And he would be thinking of love

by mzishu_shino



Series: in the loops of her hair [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzishu_shino/pseuds/mzishu_shino
Summary: Only in the last moment of Diarmuid's life did he and Fionna both realized something.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber/Fionn mac Cumhail
Series: in the loops of her hair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568116
Kudos: 2





	And he would be thinking of love

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 对迪卢木多粉可能其实并不友好。非常抱歉。因为……你懂的，如果对方是女孩子的话，抛弃她和别人私奔之后她恨你就显得很正常了，而抛弃对方本身也显得渣一些。  
> 中间缺一篇all that is in it难产了，以后补

“……我曾经为你做过那么多事，”迪尔姆德说，在长篇大论后越来越虚弱了，“那时候你多么高兴，多么爱我啊！如果是那个时候，我向你请求治愈之水，你会拒绝我吗？你会觉得我不配吗？”  
“没错，都没错，那时候就算要打倒百十个巨人才能取水我也会为你取回来的，”她说，“所以我才恨你啊。”  
迪尔姆德那张死到临头还无辜又困惑的脸刺痛了她的心。  
“你背叛了我，”她垂眼望着他，尖锐地说，“你背叛我的信任、我的爱——只为了那个女人！”  
终于，她的毒刺也扎中了迪尔姆德，愧疚、不知所措和受伤的神情出现在他的面容上，她几乎以为他要发出一声受到重击的呜咽。  
奥斯卡跑了过来，气喘吁吁地说：“够了吧！团长！难道那么多的功绩和辉煌的过往，都无法抵消一次被迫的私奔吗？”  
“是啊，除了这一件事之外，我还有哪次不是遵从你的意思、为你出生入死呢？”迪尔姆德皱着眉头说，“而你明明知道，我是被誓约所迫。”  
“那又怎么样？”她近乎歇斯底里地说——大概他们说得没错，她真的有点疯了，“何况你被迫保护她离开，难道也被迫和她同床吗？”  
迪尔姆德忽然瞪大了眼睛。  
她低下头，看见一双纤细的手，意识到激烈的情绪又一次打破了身上各种魔力的平衡，那老年男子的外表被破坏了。  
“怎么，”她冷笑，“难道你突然意识到我是个女人，还长得不错，就立刻后悔当年选了格兰妮？”  
欧莘近乎尖叫着说：“父……母亲！”  
她仿佛被这呼唤钉住了，无声地站在那里，感到无地自容。她怎么能说出这样的话？这太……有失风度了。  
而且，她明知道迪尔姆德不是那样的人。  
“没关系，”迪尔姆德苦笑，“我……非常抱歉。我曾立誓帮助每一个身处困境的女性，让她们高兴起来，也是因此带走格拉妮雅，最后爱上她、与她结为夫妻。结果却为最亲近的女性带来了如此多的痛苦……”他的声音越来越轻了，但还坚持在说，“如果我当时能意识到您那么受伤，意识到您爱着我，我也许……”  
“请去取水吧！”奥斯卡说，“否则您会后悔的，您真的会！”  
大概吧。  
她转过身去，在不远处汲起满满一捧泉水。  
在路上她忽然觉得很空虚。  
她曾经那么希望他向她道歉，如今却觉得这毫无意义。太晚了，她想，太晚了。  
你终于后悔了？  
那么，你能赔给我那个那个忠诚的战士，那个热爱着我的年轻人吗？  
你看，你不能。  
就好像我……也再也不是当年的我了。我也没办法为你变回来那个心胸宽广、从容睿智、永远光明正大的领袖，那个慈和的长辈，那个……那个爱你、而非恨你的人了。  
……所以，把命赔给我吧。  
生命之水从她的手中泼洒了下去。  
迪卢木多悲哀地看着她，朝她比着口型：“你是故意的。”  
她冷冷地看着他。  
他叹息着说：“我不是为了我自己，而是为了您而感到悲哀，菲恩大人……求求您……”  
她咬住牙齿，一语不发地又走向了泉水。  
越来越多的人赶过来了。眼神汇聚在她身上。还不够吗？他们在说。够了吧？早就够了吧？你该救他了吧？  
而她知道他们是对的。错的是她，不理智、无理取闹、偏激的一直是她。  
她想起很久、很久以前的事。那时候她看着他，痛彻心扉。但即使那时候让她痛苦的也不只是他本身，而是她自己，她的信任，她的骄傲，她的感情，她那些隐秘的期待和犹豫。  
他被格拉妮雅不顾一切追求爱情的勇气所打动，而她……她曾经想过这么做的。  
水又一次洒落了。  
“菲恩大人！”奥斯卡近乎哭喊着说，“请您不要再这样徘徊下去了！他就要死了！如果您是因为爱他才如此恨他——难道您从他刚才的表现中看不出来吗？尽管命运弄人，他对您的爱也决不逊色。”  
她忍不住笑了。多么荒谬啊。  
人们常说爱情和愤怒就像冰与火，锐利伤人、酣畅淋漓、来得快去得也快。那么，折磨着她的必然不止是爱，甚至恐怕也不止是恨。好像……好像那些最激烈的情绪在她心中留下了一个补不起来的洞。之前尚可遮掩，但如今揭开那层布，伤口不但汩汩流血，或许还发炎化脓了。  
不然，为什么她看见他垂死的样子，却一点都不心痛呢？为什么看见他真诚的愧疚，一点都不动容呢？  
她刚刚明白过来，她不过是曾经爱着他，而偏偏这时候——  
迪尔姆德虚弱地望着她，那双眼睛仿佛诉说着怜悯，又仿佛含着爱意。  
她突然就笑不下去了，抿了抿嘴唇，转身跑了起来。  
这一次她成功了。  
然而，当她回来的时候，迪尔姆德已经闭上了那双漂亮的、金色的眼睛。  
……错误、错误、错误。  
他们好像永远在错误的时机，明白错误的感情、做错误的事。  
为什么呢？是她的体质有什么问题吗？是他们的命运带着什么厄运吗？  
……如果是那样，在一切结束之后，他们重新聚首的时候……还可以重新开始吗？  
在他行过死亡的荫谷后，他还会觉得……他们是相爱的吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 为了区分，暂时强行把格兰妮翻译作格拉妮雅。（虽然其实没必要，在我的文里她的形象都差不多——背景板）


End file.
